Vorrei
by WhiteLight Girl
Summary: Si chiese se a Ladybug il parco sarebbe piaciuto, se anche lei avrebbe assaporato lo zucchero filato rosa in mezzo alla gente o se l'avrebbe trovato troppo femminile prediligendo un altro colore, come il rosso che tanto le donava.


"Vorrei"

Adrien alzò lo sguardo sulle luci del parco e le seguì fino al grande castello; forse c'era solo una cosa al mondo che potesse incantarlo più di quello.

«Un giorno, quando riuscirò a convincerla a rivelarmi la sua vera identità, porterò Ladybug al parco dei divertimenti.» disse sottovoce a Plagg, approfittando dei metri che lo separavano da Nino, Marinette ed Alya. Distrarsi a guardare il parco l'aveva portato a rallentare; non voleva perdersi neanche un secondo di quella vista, ma accelerò per non perdere di vista gli amici.

La voce di Plagg lo raggiunse, affievolita dal chiacchiericcio della gente attorno. «Forse dovresti smettere di pensare a _cosa succederebbe se_ ed iniziare a pensare a quello che hai davanti in questo momento.»  
Con una scrollata di spalle ed un sorriso, Adrien rispinse il Kwami nel taschino e raggiunse Nino.

«Amico! Se non presti attenzione finirai per perderti.» gli disse lui, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Ma Adrien quasi non riusciva a trattenere l'euforia; era passato talmente tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che era stato in un parco di divertimenti che aveva dimenticato come fosse.

Se solo ci fosse stata anche Ladybug, pensò, allora sarebbe stato davvero perfetto.

Alya stava parlando con il venditore di zucchero filato, ma Marinette era concentrata su di lui e non poté non sorriderle.

«Allora...» disse la ragazza con una pausa ed un sospiro, facendo un cenno verso la bancarella. «Ne vuoi?»  
Adrien inspirò a fondo, l'aroma dolciastro aveva pervaso le sue narici già da alcuni minuti, ma non se ne era ancora assuefatto abbastanza da poterlo ignorare. Gli arrivava dritto al cervello e gli stuzzicò la gola, portandolo a leccarsi le labbra al solo pensiero.

«Sì! Certo!» disse, senza alcuna esitazione.

Marinette aveva già tra le mani il suo, di un rosa sgargiante che trovava assurdamente perfetto per lei, mentre Nino gli porse uno di quelli azzurri. Adrien lo accettò di buon grado, portandoselo alle labbra e dando una leccata ruvida che lo stranì, con lo zuccherò che gli si impigliò alla lingua quasi rifiutandosi di staccarsi.

«Wow.» disse. «Mio padre non sarebbe affatto felice di questo.»

«Quel che il signor Agreste non saprà, indispettirlo non potrà.» commentò Alya, scatenando un attacco di risate in Nino.

«Bella questa.» disse il ragazzo.

Adrien non poteva darle torto, era già stata un'impresa convincerlo a lasciarlo libero per una sera, non voleva precludersi la possibilità di avere altri permessi speciali in futuro. Assaporò il suo zucchero a velo lentamente, domandandosi quanto sarebbe stato più dolce se condiviso con una persona speciale.

«Ehi.» esclamò all'improvviso. «Colori diversi sono sapori diversi?»

Marinette scosse il capo prima degli altri. «Cambia solo il colore, ma puoi assaggiare il mio se vuoi la conferma.»

Le sue guance si colorarono di rosso a quella proposta, un lieve squittio incerto sfuggì alla sua gola.

Adrien le sorrise.

«Grazie, era solo una curiosità.» le disse. Strappò via un altro piccolo batuffolo e lo portò alle labbra, lasciando che si sciogliesse contro la lingua per gustarlo al meglio.

Marinette annuì, voltandosi ed armeggiando con la borsetta per recuperare chissà cosa, ma Adrien già non la guardava più.

Il ragazzo era tornato ad osservarsi attorno, le luci e le persone lo abbagliavano, gli odori lo stordivano avvolgendolo in una sorta di torpore mistico. Amava quel caos allegro in cui poteva sentirsi contemporaneamente perso ed al sicuro, con i suoi amici al suo fianco. Ripensò a Ladybug, a dove potesse essere in quel momento ed a cosa potesse star facendo, quasi non si accorse di essere troppo vicino a Marinette e la urtò, facendola sussultare ancora, una reazione che le provocava fin troppo spesso.  
«Scusa.» le disse.

Si chiese se a Ladybug il parco sarebbe piaciuto, se anche lei avrebbe assaporato lo zucchero filato rosa in mezzo alla gente o se l'avrebbe trovato troppo femminile prediligendo un altro colore, come il rosso che tanto le donava. Adrien non sapeva neanche se lo zucchero filato rosso esistesse davvero, se lei avrebbe preferito una cioccolata calda, un pacco di patatine o un hamburger, ma sapeva che se lei glielo avesse permesso le avrebbe offerto qualunque cosa, in qualunque momento e a qualunque prezzo.  
«A chi tocca scegliere la prossima giostra?» domandò Alya.

Questo lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, aveva provato molti dei giochi ma ne avrebbe voluti provare ancora di più, magari tutti, prima che fosse troppo tardi e si facesse ora di tornare a casa. Sarebbero potuti passare anni prima della successiva uscita con gli amici.

Magari, si disse, la prossima volta avrebbe potuto essere con Ladybug e allora le avrebbe lasciato l'onore di decidere quale parte del parco visitare per prima.

«La ruota panoramica.» disse Marinette.

Tutti sollevarono lo sguardo; la giostra era imponente, non distante da dove si trovavano in quel momento. Adrien guardò l'orologio, avrebbero potuto mettersi in coda ma rischiare di perdere la sfilata, sapeva che se avesse chiesto a Marinette questo favore lei non glielo avrebbe negato.  
«Possiamo prima vedere la sfilata?» le domandò. «Prometto che dopo salirò sulla ruota con te tutte le volte che vorrai.»

Marinette strabuzzò gli occhi. «O-Ok... Per me va bene.»

Il ragazzo sorrise soddisfatto, Plagg si agitava nel suo taschino ma lui non ci fece caso, afferrò Marinette per un polso e fece cenno ad Alya e Nino di seguirlo. Li guidò in mezzo alla gente, facendo lo slalom tra le coppiette e le famiglie in visita al parco. Già sentiva la musica in lontananza, le colonne sonore della sua infanzia, le canzoni che lo avevano accompagnato nei suoi giorni solitari, si susseguivano mentre si facevano largo per arrivare in prima fila assieme ai ragazzi ed ai bambini, dove avrebbero potuto vedere meglio i figuranti sfilare sui loro carri.

Avrebbe potuto passare la vita ad inseguirli, a crogiolarsi nella loro magia di sogni indistruttibili. Un giorno, pensò lasciando andare il polso della sua amica per poggiarsi una mano sul petto, avrebbe portato lì Ladybug, allora avrebbe potuto dedicarle una di quelle canzoni, che lei lo volesse o no. Di certo non l'avrebbe rifiutata, forse allora la magia di quel luogo le avrebbe permesso di vedere l'intensità delle sue parole e dei suoi sentimenti, permettendole di accettarli.

Trovi questa fanfiction anche su AO3 e, su EFP e Wattpad, come parte della raccolta "Distanze"


End file.
